


His Baby

by chickenoodlesoup



Series: Sub Jaebeom [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, M/M, Producer Im Jaebum | JB, Singer Choi Youngjae, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Sub Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenoodlesoup/pseuds/chickenoodlesoup
Summary: youngjae: hey hyung <3





	His Baby

In all of the years Jaebeom had been in GOT7, he had suffered many days of no sleep, stress, hard work for his debut in the group. With him busy and always running around for schedules and concerts and tours, he never visited any of his family in a long time. He had no time for anybody anymore, his cats could only keep him company. A lot of his idol friends never had a lot of time on their hands either. He barely answered his phone from trying to get songs and choreography down. The loneliness of idol life slowly stalked him as he tried to live his life normally, but when he was heading home he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

youngjae: hey hyung <3 

That text from Youngjae brought him back to reality, away from his work, away from the dark emotions that were always there but never far, and away from anxiety and fear. The feeling was rejuvenating.

The warmth of Youngjae’s bed embracing his body made him feel comforted and happy. Jaebeom pulled Youngjae’s comforter up to his nose and inhaled the scent. His body was wrapped in Youngjae. His breath slowed down as he drifted into a light slumber. Then, a weight dipped in the mattress, hearing a light chuckle, which Jaebeom assumed was Youngjae. He rolled over into a leg and looked up, Youngjae and a bright smile towered over him. They both stared at each other with a bright smile. 

He sat up to look at Youngjae’s breathtaking features. The little mole under his eye, and puppy like eyes. He felt Youngjae lightly placing hands on his hip, pulling him closer. “You are so adorable baby,” Youngjae mumbled as he pressed kisses onto Jaebeom’s face. The giggling from Jaebeom made Youngjae’s heart flutter as he playfully nipped at on his boyfriend’s Adam’s apple.

”Youngjae!~ Not now, I wanna sleep~ We can do stuff tomorrow.” Jaebeom felt the sensation of Youngjae’s teeth almost piercing his skin. Then Youngjae pulled him onto his lap, Jaebeom’s thighs straddled Youngjae’s legs.

Pouting, Youngjae laid down on his back with Jaebeom on top of him. This was their only moment together during promotions, as their schedules varied from Jaebeom’s producing and modeling and Youngjae’s music collaborations. The elder buried his face into Youngjae’s neck, Jaebeom’s pointy nose nuzzled his collarbones. His eyelashes tickled Youngjae’s neck, breathing was getting softer with the passing minutes. Youngjae’s hand wrapped around his lover’s waist, and knotted into his hair to coax his head to rest. The ceiling fan spinning on the lowest setting, blowing air lightly on the men.

This is just what Jaebeom needed, a little bit of rest. He needed mental rest from hard work ALL day. He had waited for this moment all day, to cuddle with Youngjae on their bed. The younger pressed his lips onto Jaebeom's crown, feeling his hyung squirm a little. It fascinated both of them how Jaebeom's duality was drastically changing. How on stage Jaebeom was the sexiest man alive who had everybody on their knees for him, but behind closed doors he was a baby-boy who loved being in the arms of his dongsaeng. He loved having Youngjae pepper kisses all around his face, while being taken care of. When he can leave all his worries at the door and unwind. Jaebeom's small hands were hidden under his sleeves, leaving only his fingertips out to be seen. His legs still bent on each side of Youngjae's hips, steadying himself so he does not fall off. Youngjae liked to compare him to a cat, extremely hesitant to skin-ship, but absolutely craved attention and gets what he wants.

Jaebeom looked so small and adorable, hidden in the hoodie that he stole from Youngjae (and that was Youngjae's favorite hoodie). Jaebeom almost falls asleep but then he keeps being pulled out of his slumber. If it was anybody else, he would be pissed off, but it was Youngjae so he just could not be mad! Youngjae pushed Jaebeom up his torso by the bum so his face was parallel to Youngjae's, the hoodie's strings hung down in his face. But he did not mind, not one bit when his baby was looking THIS perfect. Jaebeom's cheeks were dark with blush, his sweater paws planted on each side of Youngjae's head, bangs hanging in front of his forehead, there was not one imperfection about Jaebeom. He wanted this moment to stay frozen forever. Caress him, trying to comprehend the beauty that was all his to touch, to love, to comfort in distress.

Jaebeom was delighted to be the one that Youngjae cherished, to be the one that Youngjae touched, and loved. Their faces were so close, they were breathing in sync, then Jaebeom dropped his lips onto Youngjae’s. He sucked on Youngjae’s bottom lip, bringing a gasp out of Youngjae’s mouth. The younger retaliated by pulling Jaebeom’s neck down, gripping his nape. Jaebeom could not help the giggle that erupted from his throat.

They broke off, Youngjae flipped Jaebeom onto his side so he could spoon his hyung. Youngjae buried his face into Jaebeom’s hair, hands roaming the other’s hips. Massaging the bare skin under the material of his boxers. Soon making their way up under the hoodie, Youngjae’s cold hands on Jaebeom’s warm abs. A shiver went down Jaebeom’s spine feeling the cold sensation. Youngjae’s hand moved to Jaebeom’s back, pressing circles into the sore skin and muscle. Easing the pained muscles, the elder felt his stiffness ease. He felt amazing, Youngjae took care of him so well. Youngjae’s hand moved back and a small whisper of “Let’s sleep, baby.” that put Jaebeom under a spell. It was almost a lullaby for him, it astonished him that words could coax him into slumber. 

Youngjae’s eyes closed, he pulled Jaebeom closer so his back touched Youngjae’s chest. Jaebeom gasped when Youngjae’s leg slithered between his own, his left thigh rested on Youngjae’s. Jaebeom’s arms cuddled a pillow while he felt Youngjae shimmy around to get fully comfortable. They relaxed soon enough, happy that they get a day off the next day. Sleeping in sounded amazing right now, Jaebeom’s breath slowed down. Youngjae’s arms tightened around his abdomen, a small groan erupted from Jaebeom. He felt the hot breath of Youngjae on his ear, “I love you baby.”

Now he could finally sleep.


End file.
